fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Five: Sam, don't die!
Prologue Sam Puckett (CastleFalcon), struggling to get up, poses barley any threat towards Nora. "Come on, make this enjoyable for me!!", Nora exclaims, putting her hand to her waist. "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying." calmly says Sam. Sam shakes her head, and charges towards Nora. Sending a fist towards Nora's face, she ducks, and is suddently tripped. Sam, staying concentrated hand-stands (quickly regaining balance after being tripped), and sends her calf towards Nora's neck. Nora gets hit, and is quickly punched in her stomach, as Sam regains stance. She falls to the ground. "Come on', whaa happen to ya?", Sam brags. Chapter 5 Nora shakes off the pain and gets off the floor. "You idiot *giggle*", Nora says with a chuckle. Suddently, Nora appears behind Sam. Before Sam can even react, she is whipped across the back. The whipping had soo much force behind it, that Sam was sent plummetting towards a pile of rubble. Nora then suddently appears before the pile of rubble, and completeley destroys it with her incredible strength; simply with a punch. "Come on, PUCKETT!" Nora exclaims. Nevel Papperman kneels to the ground, panting and sweating. His arm had just been ripped off his own body. Looking at Carly Shay (CastleFalcon), he says, "You have incredible strength....." . Chuckling, he murmmers "Prosthetic.". Technological chips comming from his suit form a new, bionical arm. "Wha...did you just regenerate?!" Carly asks, worried. "No Carly Shay, I simply "reconstructed" my arm." Nevel explains. Electricity then circulates around Nevel's body as he charges towards Carly. Carly gets hit, and is sent plumetting towards a pile of rubble. Freddy continues his fight with Mandy Valdez. Both Mandy and Freddy use high-speed movement, trading blows in mid air. Their fighting looks like small blurs in the air. Freddy quickly spins, and shoots at Mandy's head. Mandy evades from the bullet, and takes a deep breath. "QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!", Mandy releases a deafening Quack, nearly knocking Freddy unconcious. She then flashes behind Freddy, and kicks him on the back. Freddy, plummeting down to the ground, is then kicked in the stomach; the force of Mandy's kick sends him flying into the air (note: Mandy used her high speed movement to appear before Freddy's falling body. She then kicks him up to the air). Freddy gets up, slowly bleeding from the mouth. Using his high-speed movement, he stretches his arm out, aims for Mandy's head, and then shoots. Mandy plummets to the ground as the bullet passes through her skull. "That's for Gibby!!" Freddy exclaims. Nora grabs a nearly unconcious Sam by the colar, and raises her up. Sam, secretley focusing energy into her eyes listens to Nora. "Your soo weak....this is why I didn't want to fight YOU!!" Nora exclaims, as she spits at Sam's face. Slowly opening her eyes, Sam calmly states, "Nora, you know how I told you I didn't plan on dying here?". In the blink of an eye, a blast of energy is released from Sam's eyes, completeley blowing Nora's head off. As Nora's headless corpse falls to the ground, Sam falls aswell (Note: Sam was being held by the colar, and was being held up in the air. She was also too weak to stand, due to all the hits she was taking.). Looking up at the sky, her eyes going back to their normal green color, she hoarsly says, "I expect an answer, you know..". Quietly, Sam loses conciousness. Powers Used *'Close hand combat': Both Sam and Nora used hand-to-hand in their fight. Freddy and Mandy also fought using hand-to-hand. Nevel breifly used hand-to-hand when he feircely pushed Carly into a pile of rubble. :*'Whip Handling': Nora used her whip while fighting Sam. *'Technopathy': Nevel uses his technopathic abilities to keep his suit on, and use it's special abilities. :*'Technological Suit': Nevel uses his technological suit to fight against Carly. :*'Prosthetic': Part of his suit's ability is to "reconstruct" any broken/torn off limbs. :*'Electricity Manipulation': Before he charged at Carly, he inveloped his body with electricity. *'Cutie Suit': Carly was using her Cutie Suit to fight against Nevel. *'High-speed-movement': Both Mandy and Freddy were fighting at devastating speeds. *'Enhanced Strength': While fighting Sam, Nora used her enhance strength to push Sam around various of times. Freddy and Mandy also fought eachother using high amounts of strength. *'Energy': Sam's special abilities lie in the area of Energy Manipulation. :*'Eye Blasts': Sam quickly finished off Nora by sending energy to her eyes, and quickly blasting her head away with it.